


Forgotten

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Folklore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Kudos: 2





	Forgotten

"The mountains are calling, and I must go," a famous man once said.  
But it is obvious that he did not mean these mountains in this place.

A lonely wind called me here, brought me near, drew me in.  
The woods are damp and the leaves undisturbed at my feet, the silence is forebrooding, the air still, nature holds her breath.  
'Go away!' seems to say the atmosphere.   
'You're not to be here!' And well I shouldn't, but such as all humanity I take another step into the unknown.  
A fog wisps around the the tree tops, as if they had slipped on their cloaks.  
The wind rushes through them, branches touching one another, 'pit-pat, go back!'   
Another warning unheeded.

The light scurries away, not from lack of day, but that the trees huddle closer.  
The path narrows and grows steeper, plunging ever deeper into this place, this other world that time left behind.  
There is a curve and then a plummet into a holler, getting darker and I pause at the top of the trail.  
A noise from within it, a yell, an awful catterwal, freezes my heart and takes my breath.  
Was that death calling out to greet me?  
Lurking just behind a rock to meet me?  
Perhaps it is a creature that men's eyes have never seen, that has never thrilled a human heart.  
A creature by the sane unsought-  
A thing God even forgot.

I ponder as the silence returns, to go on or go back.  
Hearing the leaves shift below I decide- go back- run back.  
And just like that, I turned and went as fast as I could, past the huddled and cloaked trees, fog now drifted to their knees.  
And when I saw sunlight I stopped for breath and looked back over my shoulder, wind growing colder.  
A wind that shall never again decive me.

There are secrets that should never be told  
And trails that should never be trod.  
Because there are things forgotten even by God.


End file.
